<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] On Reflection by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053161">[Podfic of] On Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Who the Hell is Bucky?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of Dira Sudis' On Reflection]</p><p>For a long time he has had the knack of making himself into what people expect to see when they look at him. This is a Bucky skill, he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] On Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/gifts">seleneaurora</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824215">On Reflection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis">Dira Sudis (dsudis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seleneaurora - thanks for all the cover art this week, and for putting awesome fics on my radar. Bucky introspection is EXACTLY my jam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audio Length: 00:09:57</p><p>Listen and Download: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nUXw2NnqwWy9IzKoyEuuaFfJl9geC1hu/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>